Guess Ese's Coming to Town
by pinta15
Summary: A new boy comes to Woodcrest, and he's fresh outta East L.A. Riley instantly becomes friend with him, but Huey keeps his distance.
1. Day One: Meet the Freeman Brothers

**Title: ****Guess Ese's Comin' to Town **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Boondocks, but I do own Joker.

"Riley, hurry up or we're going to miss the bus," yelled Huey as he put on his dirty green backpack.

"I'm lookin' for my gameboy. You know how borin' classes get. So get of my nuts already Huey," yelled Riley from his & Huey's room. He was making a mess. He moved things and didn't put them the way he found them. "Man, forget this shit. I'll just draw in class then." Riley gave up, and then ran downstairs.

"It's about time," said Huey as he opened the door.

"Whatever, let's go." Riley darted out.

Both Riley and Huey ran to the bus stop. Luckily for them the bus was running a little late. They found that out when there was still kids by the bus stop. Among the crowd, there was one boy who was standing there by himself. He had earphones in his ears boomin' loud music, and he was bobbing his head to what he was listening to. His style consisted of blue Dickies slacks, and a plaid baggie button-up shirt buttoned up all the way to the top, blue Nike Cortez's, and slicked back hair. Riley and Huey knew he wasn't white because he was slightly tan. They turned away when the new boy turned to them.

"S'up dudes." He hollered to the Freeman boys.

"S'up." Riley hollered back. Huey didn't respond. He felt suspicious about the new boy.

"Man, I was a lil' scared when I came to this bus stop. I thought I was the only one in this whole neighborhood who isn't white." He said in his southern Mexican accent.

"Who are you?" asked Huey a little curiously.

"I'm Roberto Menendez, but my homeboys call me Joker cuz I like to joke a lot." He told Huey with no hesitation.

"Word, well I'm Riley, and this fool with the big-ass afro," Riley cocked his head towards Huey, "is Huey." Riley felt a burst of excitement when he realized he wouldn't be the only gangster in his neighborhood. Huey had a bad feeling about him. He figured he might not be as bad as Thugnificent, but he might be worse than Riley.

The bus finally arrived. The Freeman boys sat together like they always did. Joker sat on the seat right next to them. He put his feet on the seat so no one would sit next to him. Not that he had to though. Nobody really wanted to get close to him. That's why he was by himself at the bus stop.

"So what grade are you in Riley?" Joker asked.

"I'm in the third grade." Riley replied.

"And you Huey?" Joker directed his attention to Huey. He felt Huey didn't get a good vibe from him.

"I'm in fifth," he replied with no emotion.

"For real," Joker raised his eyebrows. "I'm in the fifth too. Whose yo' teacher?"

"Mr. Petto."

"_Chale,"_ Joker felt excited. "He is gonna be my teacher too. Now I have someone to talk to in class." Joker smiled, exposing his gold tooth.

_Wonderful_, thought Huey.

"So where you vatos from, cuz I know you two ain't from here." Joker asked.

"Chi-town," represented Riley.

"That's cool. I'm from east L.A." Joker made his hands into the symbol for L.A.

"Why'd you move all the way to Woodcrest?" Huey got more curious.

"My mom went to jail just last week, and my uncle is the only family I got who would take me in. He lives in this neighborhood. He moved here when he wanted to start a new life, and to leave behind the gang life," Joker sounded a little sad.

"Well we were sent here to straighten out." Riley blurted out.

"Dang," was all Joker could say.

The bus got to the school a little late, but Joker didn't walk like he was in a hurry. Huey started to walk fast, but then stopped when he realized Riley wasn't following him. He turned his head left and right, then turned around, and saw Riley was walking slowly with Joker.

"Hahahaa," Riley laughed. "You be a funny nigga," he told Joker.

"That's why homies call me Joker. I can make the baddest gang bangers drop in laughter." Joker joked around.

"Riley we're already late. Let's go." Huey was getting annoyed.

"You can go ahead. I'll catch you at lunch." Riley said. Then he ignored Huey, and focused all his attention towards Joker.

Huey did just go to class. He should have expected Riley to immediately befriend any other gang banger wanabe, regardless of race or background. He knew how desperatly Riley needed someone close to his age to relate to. When he got to class, he told Mr. Petto the bus got there late, and then he took a seat at his desk. Ten minutes later, Joker finally arrived. He handed Mr. Petto a piece of paper.

"So you're new. I'm Mr. Petto. I hope you enjoy this class." Mr. Petto said with a big grin.

"I hope so too," Joker said sarcastically.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class," Mr.Petto suggested. Then Joker stood right in front of the black board.

"Hey, my name is Roberto Menendez, and I moved here all the way from Los Angeles," Joker said briefly. It was obvious to Huey that Joker didn't want to get close to the other kids.

"That's nice. Now go take a seat right behind Huey. He's the one with the afro." Mr. Petto instructed.

"I know Huey." Joker said. He took a seat. "Damn, I didn't think are teacher would look older than Orville Redenbacher. In my mind I pictured him looking like that fat fool from _Family Guy_ for some reason." He whispered to Huey. Huey didn't respond. Until lunch, Huey didn't talk to Joker, and Joker kept to himself and tried to draw a picture of a joker, but they looked terrible. He'd never been good at drawing.

When the bell rang for lunch Huey left without saying anything to Joker. As he walked down the hall, Huey almost jumped out of his shoes when Joker put his hand on Huey's shoulder.

"So we gonna meet that brother of yours or what?" Joker asked, and then removed his hand from Huey's shoulder.

"He meets me in the cafeteria." Huey said without turning towards Joker. Huey wasn't too happy about having to eat with Joker. He didn't really like eating with Riley for that matter, but he didn't have any other option.

"Ah." Joker replied.

Huey didn't have to great a time eating. Riley and Joker joked around, and talked about hip hop and gangs. They even agued who's better a better rapper, if Lil' Rob or Gangstalicious. They worked on his nerves.

"Hey, who's that pretty _hyna_?" Joker was looking at Jazmine. "She's pretty."

"That's Jazmine." Riley answered. "But you won't want her. She's annoying."

"Whatever, I still like her." Joker argued. He checked her out till the end of lunch, and made no attempt to hide it. He liked her innocent look.

The rest of the day went by like the first half. Joker fell asleep at his desk an hour before school ended. Mr. Petto didn't notice at all. Huey just wanted the day to end.

Once the bell rang, Joker walked behind Huey. He felt a little hurt that Huey was trying to ignore him. Joker would ignore him too, but he was on outcast at school the same way Huey and Riley were. He figured that they should stick together.

On the bus ride home, Joker and Riley joked around. That was their new thing. They acted like they've been homeboys for years. Huey just kept to himself like he'd always had.

"See you vatos tomorrow." Joker told the Freeman boys as they got off the bus.

"Bye," Huey simply said.

"Adios amigo," Riley tried to relate to his new friend.

**Day One: End**

**A/N:** Hyna means girl, vato means dude, and chale means cool, for those of you who don't know Mexican American slang. In the comics, Mr. Petto is Huey's teacher, and Riley's teacher is some woman. Hope ya'll like the first chapter. R&R _porvavo_(please).

.


	2. Day Two:Makin' a Move

**Day Two: **Makin' a Move

"Damn, where the hell is Joker?" Riley wondered. He and Huey got to the bus stop eight minutes before Joker. Within that time period, there was no sigh of Joker. Riley felt a little down that he might have lost the only true friend he had in Woodcrest.

"Only his second day of school, and he's already skipping," Huey said as if he had already expected it.

"Maybe he got caught up in something." Riley was saying more to himself than to Huey.

"Hey Roberto, aren't you goin' to school today!" Yelled Joker's uncle as he was getting ready for work. Joker didn't feel like getting out of bed. The previous day of school depressed him a little. He hated that he was the only brown boy at his new school, and that he only had one person he could relate a little to.

"I don't want to go!" Joker shouted back. He then turned on his TV to see what was on. Seconds later, his uncle opened the door. He looked like a classic looking Mexican manager at a small business, leather brown skin, slicked back hair, thick mustache, and a beer belly.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Joker's uncle look disappointed. The thick mustache on his face made him look meaner. "Do you know how much trouble I went though to bring your lazy ass out here?"

"Yeah," Joker just looked at him like whatever.

"Well get dressed quickly _cabron. _I need to get to the car shop a little before 8:30. You already missed the bus. Now I have to drive you're ass to school." Joker got out of bed slowly. "Faster cabron, I don't got all morning!" Joker's uncle patience was wearing thin.

Joker and his uncle hopped into the white Ford Focus in the drive way fifteen minutes later. Because Joker was rushed to get dressed, he didn't dress in his normal cholo attire. He just put on a pair of blue basketball shorts, and a plain black tee. Also his hair wasn't as shiny as it normally is. He just felt like crap.

Joker got to school nearly twenty minutes after class started. When he walked into class, he could hear some of the students whispering about his appearance. Not one of them where positive.

"Why are you late young man?" Mr.Petto asked Joker with his arms crossed.

"I forgot to set my alarm last night." Joker lied with a fake smile. Mr.Petto didn't seem the least bit amused. Joker just walked to his desk without any further comment. He cocked his head up as a greeting to Huey. Huey repeated the same gesture. This surprised Joker a little. The day before, Huey ignored him completely in class.

"What I miss?" Joker leaned over and whispered to Huey. He wanted to take advantage of the moment.

"Not much. Just roll call. Why are you late today?" Huey asked, being more social to Joker. He couldn't help his curiosity about Joker.

"I didn't want to come, but my uncle forced me to." Joker explained.

"You know that being late on you second day of school and dressing like you just rolled out of bed just gave you a worse reputation than me." Huey joked around.

"Do you think I care about what a bunch of snotty white kids think of me? Please. I don't want to be here anymore than they want me here."

"I feel the same way." Huey started to get to like Joker a little better.

After a long period of hearing of Mr.Petto's ramblings about the lies of American history, the lunch bell rang. This time Huey and Joker walked out together like they have always been friends. They met Riley in the cafeteria, and then took a seat at the table they sat the day before.

Joker was poking at his food. He was playing with the cheese from the overly cheesy pizza.

"You would think for an uppity middle-class school would serve better food than ghetto schools. This pizza's so greasy, that can shine a whole truck from fender to bumper." Joker complained.

"At least it's better than the burrito. The meat in them is so burnt that it tastes like ashes, huh Huey." Riley replied.

"Yeah, the food ain't too great here." Huey was also poking on the cheese of his pizza.

A minute later, Huey noticed Joker staring off somewhere. He shook is when he saw who he was looking at. He was staring at his new crush, Jazmine

"I wish I could be her man." Joker said to himself.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Huey suggested.

"You just want her to leave you alone." Riley said teasingly.

"Yeah, Jazmine gets on my nerves sometimes." Huey responded.

"Mine too." Riley agreed.

"Whatever _vatos,_" Joker got up and walked towards Jazmine and her friends table.

"Hey _chicas_" greeted Joker. All of the girls looked at him like_,"What do you want?"_

"Who are you?" asked the girl with dark brown hair. Her skin was paler than milk.

"I'm just here to introduce myself to the honeys of J.Edger Hoover elementary." Joker was turning to player mode. A blondish girl sitting next to Jazmine was blushing. "My name is Roberto Menendez, but my friends call me Joker."

"Why do they call you that?" asked the brunette.

"Because I like to joke a lot," Joker explained. "I can even do tricks." He then reached down to the table, picked up three apples from the girls' lunch trays. He was really taking a gamble to impress the girls because he hadn't juggled for more than a year.

"Check this out," said Joker as he tossed the apples into the air. He actually juggled pretty well. Then the girls started clapping which threw off Joker's concentration. The first two apples landed hard on the table. The last apple landed right on top of Joker's head. The girls laughed until their faces were red. Joker loved it when Jazmine was laughing. She looked so cute. Seeing her laugh, he stared to laugh too. His embarrassment just flushed away. Soon after, the bell rang, and it was time to head back to class. Joker wanted to make his move while the girls started to like him better.

"Hey Jazmine," he called out, "do you wanna be my girl?" Joker made a bold move.

The girls looked at him with slight disgust. Jazmine froze. True she thought he was funny, and she thought he was cute, but she never had a boyfriend before. Besides, she had a crush on Huey. But then, Jazmine got an idea. Maybe she could use Joker to make Huey jealous since they were friends.

"O…okay," Jazmine stuttered. Joker felt happier than he had ever been in his entire life. Even happier than the time he got a real Raiders jersey.

For the rest of the day, Joker was trying to draw a picture for his new girlfriend. Both Huey and Riley were still in shock that Joker liked Jazmine. After Joker got fed up of trying to draw a pretty flower, he just started drawing little hearts inside his notebook. He just got the feeling he was going to enjoy Woodcrest.

**A/N:** I would just like to thank those off you who reviewed because that is what makes a writer wanna write more, and I would appreciate reviews for this chapter. For those who don't know what _cabron_ means, it's just an insult, but inside of Mexican families, it's used about as much as nigga is used in African American families.


	3. Day Three:First Date

**Day Three: **First "Date"

_Knock, Knock_

Granddad opened the door wearing nothing but a bath towel with beads of sweat flowing down his face for he had been doing Taibo a few moments earlier.

"Damn boy, what the hell do you want this early on a Saturday mornin'?" Granddad asked his young visitor in a gruff tone.

"I just came to see if Huey and Riley are up." Joker responded trying hard to laugh at Granddad's appearance.

"Just who the hell are you?" Granddad crossed his arms.

"Oh my bad, my name's Roberto Menendez. I moved here from L.A a few days ago."

"You ain't another gang banger are you?" Granddad eyed Joker a little harder. "Thugnificent is bad enough."

"Thugnificent lives in this neighborhood?!" Joker said with great surprise. "Damn which house? I want an autograph."

"Which house do you think?" Joker looked around the block for a brief moment until he saw the house that stood out the most with a giant Old English "T" on the front.

"I guess he wants everyone to know where he lives." Joker said a little sarcastically. "So are Riley and Huey up?"

"Huey's readin', and Riley's still asleep."

"So can I come in?"

"Fine, but don't make a mess." Granddad moved to the side and let Joker in.

Joker walked to the kitchen where Huey was reading a book.

"Why you read on the weekend?" Joker asked Huey teasingly, and then took a seat.

"Cuz I don't want to end up an ignorant dumbass like my brother." Huey didn't look up from his book.

"How mean. So what are ya readin'?" Joker asked only half interested.

"A book about the Black Panthers." Huey replied somberly.

"So it's about those guys from the 60's with the black leather jackets?"

"Yeah, I was named after its founder Huey P. Newton." Huey said with slight pride in his voice. Joker smiled a little.

"That's cool. Well since you're busy reading, I'll go wake your brother up to see what's up."

"Be careful because Riley hates bein' woken up. Once I tried to wake him up, and then he slapped me in the face." Joker laughed out laughed at that. He was picturing that in his head.

"Well I'll take my chances." Joker got up and walked up to Riley's room.

Quietly, Joker opened the bedroom door. He slowly walked by Riley's bed to avoid making any noise. Riley was asleep on his back with his mouth wide open with a small amount of spit spilling out of his mouth. Little by little, Joker started creeping by his ear.

"What's up ese?!" Joker yelled into Riley's ear.

"AAAGGH!!" Riley screamed out loud and got up in total shock. Joker fell onto the bed laughing. He laughed so hard that he had trouble catching his breath.

"Joker, what the hell man? I thought we were homies. How the hell you gonna scare one of your homies like that?" Riley sat up on his bed not to far from where Joker was lying. His face was red from both shock and anger.

"Ahh homes, don't take it in a bad way. I was only bullshittin'." Joker was recovering from his hysterical laughing, and then he sat up. "Besides, it's time you wake up anyways."

"It's fuckin' 9:30 on a Saturday morning, and I ain't got no plans today, so I can sleep 'till noon if I wanted to."

"_You_ lazy fool. So what, don't you do _anything_ at all during the weekends?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like doin' anything today." Riley went back under the sheets of his bed.

"And to think I was gonna show you some off my stuff I brought with me from L.A."

"Why don't you bother your girl?" Riley said a little agitated.

"Please, a girly girl like her won't be able to appreciate things from the streets." Joker whined.

"Maybe I'll go later."

"Fine vato, I'll leave, laters," Joker got up then left the Freeman residence.

Feeling a little down, Joker went to go see his new girlfriend Jazmine. He was hoping that maybe she can save his day from being a total bust.

_Ding Dong_

A blond white lady opened the door. Joker guessed that she maybe Jazmine's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Dubois," Joker said in a proper way, "I'm Roberto Menendez, and I'm one of Jazmine's friends." Joker didn't want her to know of that he and Jazmine were dating because she didn't want her to be a rode block in their relationship. "Is she free right now?"

Mrs. Dubois thought Joker looked a little odd with his clothes a little baggy. However she let him in since he was so polite. He walked over to the couch where Jazmine was sitting. She was watching _The Powerpuff Girls_.

"Hey babe," Joker said in a low tone so that her mom wouldn't hear. He then took a seat next to her.

"Oh hi Joker," Jazmine said with a bit of surprise in her voice. She hadn't expected to see Joker until Monday back at school.

"So how've you been?" Joker said in a caring voice.

"I've been pretty good." Jazmine simply replied.

"Wanna come to my house later?" True Joker didn't really want to show Jazmine his things from L.A because he didn't think she might appreciate them the same way he would, but he was willing to do whatever to make his first weekend in Woodcrest something to remember.

"Sure," Jazmine didn't really want to, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She didn't feel too comfortable going to the house of a boy she barely met.

"Cool. When do you want to come?" Joker's face lit up a little.

"We can go right now." Jazmine suggested. She kind of wanted to get it over with. She wasn't really the type who procrastinated.

Jazmine and Joker walked about a block and a half to reach Joker's house. His house was smaller than many of the other houses around the neighborhood. It was okay because only Joker and his uncle lived there. Also Joker's uncle wasn't the kind of guy who tried to make people hate. He liked to keep things simple. The houses exterior was an almond color. The only bad thing about the house was that the grass had a few bald spots. Though they're small, but they still were noticeable.

At the front door, Joker reached into his pocket, and pulled out a set of keys. He opened the front door and made a gesture for Jazmine to go in first. He wanted to show he was a gentleman. The house was pretty quiet. Joker's uncle was at work, so the house was all to himself until five.

"Your house is so quiet." Jazmine commented. She wasn't aware the house was empty.

"Yeah, my uncle's at work. I went to go see you because I felt lonely." Joker lied a little.

"You don't live with your parents?" Jazmine was feeling curious about her new boyfriend.

"Naw," he shrugged.

"Why not," Jazmine was now showing more interest in him more at that moment than any other time.

"I preferred living with my uncle," Joker then gave her a look like he no longer wanted to discuss the subject any longer. It kind of scared Jazmine a bit, but she knew she was poking her nose where she really shouldn't be. "Hey, let's go up to my room. There are some things I want to show you." Joker cocked his head in the direction of his room.

Joker's room looked like a teenager should be living there. He had a shelf that held a few Low-rider magazines, and a whole bunch of CD's that where crudely stacked. There where three poster's on the wall. Nothing inappropriate, just a poster of Lil' Rob, another of Mr. Capone-e, and the last of a Cadillac Low-rider painted in a candy red color. Joker's room looked pretty neat. The only thing was that he hadn't made his bed. He cursed himself in his mind for forgetting to do that. Jazmine looked around the room, soaking in the atmosphere. She didn't show any sign of distaste, nor did she show any amazement. Her expression was neutral.

"So what do you think?" Joker asked to break the silence.

"It looks pretty nice. Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Naw," Joker walked by his bed. He knelt down and reached down under his bed. He pulled out a shoe box that was labeled "Homies". "_This _is what I wanted to show you." He stood up and held the box out in front of him. "Sorry my bed's not made, but if your feet are tired, you can sit there, or would you rather go to the kitchen to sit at the table?"

"Your bed's fine." Jazmine hoped on the bed. Joker then got on the bed, and then put the box between them.

"I've been collecting these since I was seven." Joker opened the box so Jazmine could see the little figurines. The box was pretty full. Joker took out two of the one inch figurines that were dressed like gangsters, but their faces were painted like a joker. "The joker ones are my favorite." He held out the figurines in front of him. Jazmine took them from his hand to have a closer look at them.

"They look a little scary." Jazmine commented, and then handed the figures back to Joker.

"Heh, heh, I guess they do." Joker took the figurines, and then placed them back in the box. "I remember one Halloween I dressed up as a joker, but I didn't do a good job on painting my face."

"I like this one." Jazmine picked up one figurine from the box. It was a green alien dressed like a cholo.

"Yeah, I like that one a lot too." Joker said with a grin. "Here's one that looks my uncle. This figure is named Double O.G." Joker showed her a figurine that had slick black hair, a thick mustache, a gray button up shirt with only the top button done. The figure looked like it was in his thirties. "The only difference is that my uncle wears a shirt with a tie, and slacks, and also my uncle looks older." Jazmine laughed at his joke. "I know it's a little early in our relationship," Joker dug in the box a little bit. There were too many figurines in the box. There were even doubles, and triples of some figures. "But there is something I wanted to give you so when you look at it, you'll think of me." Joker finally found what he was looking for. It was a figurine that was lying on a pillow. "This is what I'll probably look like when I'm older." He handed the figurine to Jazmine. She examined the little figure for a while. It did resemble Joker a quite a bit. It was dressed the way Joker usually dressed, and it had slicked black hair just like him too. "His name is Dreamer."

"Are you sure it's okay that I take it?" Jazmine didn't think it was right to accept gifts from a boy she barely met.

"Yeah it's cool. You my girl and I want to make you happy." Joker was crazy for Jazmine. He wanted to be and stay her man.

"Well thanks. I really like it a lot." Jazmine said sincerely.

For about an hour and a half, Joker showed Jazmine most of the little figurines, and he told her what some of them reminded him of. Jazmine didn't get bored the whole time. She left Joker's crib about mid day with the little figurine in her hand. Her skirt didn't have any pockets. Jazmine was amazed on how kind and sweet Joker was. When she first saw him, she thought he was dangerous. She also liked that he didn't make fun of her like Huey and Riley did. She thought maybe she should try to make things work with him, and forget her crush on Huey.

Once Jazmine was gone, Joker made his bed, even though it was too late. Riley never showed up, but Joker didn't care. He was still feeling great that he got a little closer to his girl. He hoped that Jazmine would never want to leave him.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update this story. It's just that summer classes tired me out (I took summer classes to get ahead in school. I didn't flunk anything), and didn't feel like writing. Like Joker, I collect Homie figurines, but I don't have nearly as much as he does. Lately, I haven't collected any new ones because they don't sell them that much like they used to.


	4. Little Scrapers

**Little Scrappers**

**A/N:** I decided not to do the whole Day One, Day Two thing any more. By doing that for each chapter would make the story much longer than what it needs to be. Anyways, here's chapter four.

* * *

That morning, Riley was making faces at the bathroom mirror. He was trying to make the perfect thug mug. One that would make him the most intimidating person in Woodcrest.

"Hey Riley, what's taking you so long. I need to use the bathroom!" Huey yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm trying to make a bad ass thug mug, but it ain't so easy when you're cursed with cuteness," Riley hollered back.

"Don't forget we got school today so hurry the hell up." Huey was losing his patience with his younger brother.

* * *

"Dang, what's taking Huey and Riley so long? And I thought I was gonna be the one who would come second." Joker looked at his watch while waiting for the Freeman brothers at the bus stop.

* * *

"Agh," Huey had thrown Riley out of the bathroom so he could use it. He believed half an hour was more than enough time to make thug mugs at the bathroom mirror.

"Ohf," Riley charged back into the bathroom before Huey closed the door and punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. It was a good thing that Huey didn't have to use the bathroom badly or not he would have gone in his pants right then and there.

"Eegh," Huey decked his brother in the face. It was on now.

* * *

"Agh, this sucks. I'm gonna be all lonely at school today if Huey and Riley ain't comin'" Joker said to himself on the bus while looking out the window. His worry didn't let him enjoy the scenery. "And I can't really chill with Jazmine neither cuz she got her girl friends, and I know they don't like me."

* * *

_Bam, Bam, Bam_

The fight between Riley and Huey still hadn't died out. Both Freeman brothers were rolling on the floor trying to knock the life out of each other. Huey had his hands on Riley's throat, and at the same time, Riley was trying to swat him of by waving his one free hand in all directions, but he remand unsuccessful.

Finally after ten minutes after the fight had started, Granddad came to the scene.

"Boys, boys, what are you doing? Aren't supposed to be at school by now?" Granddad had a fierce look on his face. He looked down at both of the boys that were still on the floor without blinking an eye.

"Its cuz Huey's a hater Granddad." Riley broke free from Huey's grip and stood up.

"Now he ain't telling the whole story Granddad. He was making his 'thug mugs' in the bathroom for nearly a half hour." Huey responded immediately as he stood up.

"Stop hatin' Huey. You just mad because you'll never be a real G like me." Riley was about to begin another argument.

"Why would I mad about that? I don't to end up a dumbass like you." At that, Riley swung his fist towards Huey's face. Before it made impact, Granddad grabbed Riley's arm.

"That's enough boys. Now I have to drive your trouble some asses to school just because you didn't make the bus. Get your things quickly." Granddad mumbled something to himself as he walked to the garage. Huey and Riley got their things, and headed that way as well. Though they weren't fighting anymore, you could still feel all the tension that was in the air. Both of them were sporting some tough thug mugs without even knowing about it.

* * *

Joker started doodling on his history assignment. His drawing skills had improved, but they still weren't anything worth appreciating. This time he was trying to draw Taz like the small picture on his pencil.

"I didn't think you were coming today Mr. Freeman." Mr. Petto said with some sarcasm in his voice. He paid no mind to the bruise under his left eye. Joker looked up from his assignment, having trouble hiding his smile from being overjoyed that he was no longer going to be all alone in class.

"Funny how I was real late last time and now you're the one who's late." Joker said to Huey as soon as he took a seat at his desk.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to my stupid brother." Huey said with contempt in his voice.

"Yo, what happened?" Joker got all interested.

"We got into a fight." Huey was quick to the point.

"Details homie, I need more details." Joker's accent was a bit thicker in that short sentence.

"He took too long in the bathroom making stupid faces." Huey still hadn't felt like talking.

"Oh," Joker sensed that Huey had no interest in talking any more on the subject. "Come on fool, tell me more. I wanna know how you got that bruise on your face." Joker said after thirty seconds. He truly was an impatient boy.

"I got it in a fight stupid." Huey retorted sarcastically.

"Well duh, but like, I want details," Joker was desperate for Huey to tell him what happened that morning. "Never mind, I'll just ask Riley. I bet he's dying to tell someone that he beat the hell out if his older brother. I know I would if I had an older brother." He was trying to trick Huey into talking.

"No one won. Granddad stopped us before anyone won." Huey briefly explained.

"Oh, I get cha." Joker said real mockingly.

"Do you want me to beat your ass too?" Huey threatened Joker. He felt that Joker was the Hispanic version of Riley. Joker knew how to annoy him just like Riley could. He thought Mr. Petto's class was the place where he could rid himself of Riley, but now with Joker, it was just like having a substitution Riley. Don't get the wrong idea, Huey did enjoy Joker's company better because Joker was his age and slightly more mature; it's just Joker just wouldn't let little things go.

"Ok _vato_, I'll leave you alone, but if we fought I bet I could beat _your_ ass." That was the last straw. Huey was already heated about the fight he had with Riley, but he was blazin' hot when he got up from his desk and decked Joker right on the chin. Joker fell to the floor. He was in shock about what happened in those few seconds.

"To think I thought we were homeboys." Joker grinned with some blood on his teeth, but it sure wasn't a friendly grin. He stood up to quick for words and decked Huey on the chin to return the favor. Huey was having a harder time defending himself against Joker. Joker wasn't leaving any openings for Huey to use one of his Kung Fu techniques.

"Stop it you two!" Mr. Petto yelled. "Ah this is great. I better call security." Mr. Petto said to himself. He was very well aware he couldn't stop a fight in his advanced age, even one between two ten year old boys. The other kids stood there in shock. They had never seen such a fight. Never before had J.Edgar Hoover Elementary had any outbreaks of fights.

"You two hoodlums stop your brawlin' in front of these innocent white children." The security guard said in his thick southern accent. The two boys grew tired and stopped there senseless fighting. They stood up all sore.

"It looks like they'll make anybody a security guard." Joker said loudly as he examined the security guard.

"That's Ruckus. He does all kinds of jobs around Woodcrest." Huey explained to Joker.

"Well ain't this a surprise," Uncle Ruckus said sarcastically as he looked at Huey and then at Joker, "the two minorities of this class are the ones to disrupt the peace at this school."

"Dude, why do you say it that way, you a minority too?" Joker's attitude didn't seem to disappear after the fight with his friend.

"Excuse me," Ruckus didn't like where Joker was going.

"You black ain't you?" Joker said rhetorically.

"Ha ha, of course not, I'm Irish. I got this skin disease re-vitiligo. It's the opposite of what Michael Jackson had."

"Ha ha, now that's funny. I may not get straight A's in school, but do you really think I'm gonna believe something that retarded?" Joker kept on chuckling.

"That's enough," Joker had struck a nerve of Ruckus. Ruckus got both boys by the collar, and took them to the principal's office.

"Huey Freeman, I didn't think I'd see you here. You don't cause nearly as much problems as your brother Riley." The principal greeted the boys. "And aren't you the new boy?" The principal then focused on Joker.

"Yeah," Joker said neutrally.

"You two should know that this school has zero tolerance for gang violence." The principal stated a matter-of-factly.

"Hold up…what?" Huey said with shock. He couldn't believe he was being called a gangster, the very class of people he did not like nor supported.

"Naw sir, it ain't like that." Joker began to explain. "Me and Huey are friends. I just got on his nerves and he taught me a lesson, but neither of us are gangsters."

"Well anyways, fights are not tolerated in this school. Here we are trying to provide students a world-class education in a safe environment." The principal didn't really believe Joker because Joker sported his normal cholo attire.

"With a security guard who is a self hating black man," Huey started to notice Joker couldn't handle authority. He started picking arguments with Ruckus and his idiotic principal. Huey was impressed how Joker questioned authority. Joker reminded him of himself a little. For some time, the principle remained silent. He studied Joker from head to toe.

"What's your name boy?" The principal finally spoke.

"Roberto Menendez." Joker was quick to the point. Immediately, the principal typed something into his computer.

"Hmm, well for such a disrespectful boy with a mouth that never shuts close, your grades from your previous school are pretty good, but they could be better." The principal still had his eyes towards his computer.

"I used to take a lot of days off and never made up the work." Joker shrugged. The thought of Joker missing a lot of school made the principal smile a bit. That would be a lot less headaches considering that Joker managed to get into a fight after only attending his school for three days.

"I'll go easy on you two and only give you suspension for three days. Believe me, I could expel the both of you. For the mean time, sit here quietly until your guardians get here." After saying that, the principal picked up his phone and called both Granddad and Joker's uncle. While waiting there quietly, both Joker and Huey were in deep thought. Joker felt terrible that he had provoked Huey. He didn't mean to, but he should have seen it coming. Wanting to look at Huey to see what he was thinking, he hesitated; he felt sorry that he got Huey in trouble because he couldn't control his big mouth. Huey on the other hand felt bad that he hit a friend of his, even if his friend was being a bugaboo at the time. Instead of Riley, it was going to be him who would feel the stinging pain of Granddad's belt. Something he's managed to avoid ever since moving in with him.

* * *

"Hello there Mr. Freeman," the Principal greeted Granddad.

"What did Riley do now?" Granddad asked before noticing Huey. He arrived at the school when it was nearly over.

"Oh it's not Riley this time. It's Huey."

"What, he didn't go all liberal on you, did he?" Granddad kept on making assumptions.

"No, he got into a fight with this boy." The principal pointed at Joker.

"I thought ya'll were friends." Granddad was a little shock.

"It was just a misunderstanding," Huey said somberly.

"What is going on with you Huey? First you beat up Riley and now your friend. What am I gonna do with you?" Granddad had a half mad half worried look on his face.

"You can figure something out while am at home for the next three days." Huey shrugged.

"Since school is over and I don't think your uncle is coming anytime soon, you can leave Robert. I don't think the buses have left yet" The principle called Joker by the English version of his name. "But take this with you so your uncle knows about the situation." He handed Joker a paper he needed to get signed that said he was suspended for a fight.

"Since we're neighbors and all, can I hitch a ride with you Mr. Freeman? My uncle doesn't get off work till five." Joker was pushing his luck, plus he didn't want to ride the bus.

"Fine, but no rumbling in the car, you understand boys." Both boys nodded in agreement.

Riley, Huey, and Joker all scrunched up in the back seat. Granddad kept taking glances in the rear view mirror to see there wasn't anything bad brewing.

"I'm starving. Sucks that we were stuck in the principal's office for most of the day, eh Huey." Joker broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Huey said tiredly.

"You guys suck. Ya'll left me all alone at lunch. I looked like a punk eating by myself." Riley complained.

"Sorry," said both Huey and Joker.

"Sorry I got on your nerves Huey. I didn't think you would hit me." Joker apologized.

"Sorry I hit you." Huey apologized.

"You fight well. I guess I need to brush up on my fightin' skills though. I could have won if I didn't make so many slowed moves." Joker said a little too much.

"Excuse me, if there was more room to fight, I could have gone Bruce Lee on your ass." Huey responded with the fire beginning to blaze in his eyes.

"Please, that Kung Fu crap can't compare with the 'straight from the barrio' style of fighting." Once again, another argument started between Joker and Huey.

"Wanna bet," Huey challenged.

"Whatever fool," hence another fight starts between Joker and Huey.

"Hey hey," Riley was caught in the middle.

"Booyyyssss," Granddad hollered. Dorothy swerved from side to side on the street as Granddad tried to end the fight.

* * *

**A/N:** I know Joker might have sounded like someone you might want to kill, but it's just because he's nosy. At this point in the story, Huey and Joker have kind of a love hate relationship. For those of you who don't know what Dorothy is; its Granddad's car. I learned Dorothy was named after a singer from _way_ back in the day. Sorry my chapters are kind of short but I'm still not used to writing long chapters, but I'm working on it.


	5. Daddy's Back

**Chapter 5:** Daddy's Back

* * *

"I thought suspension would be hell, but with my uncle at work, I'm the only one at the house. The only thing I have to do is check the mail. I swear it's like a vacation." Joker was talking to himself as he walked up to the mail box in front of his house. "Let's see, junk mail… bill… bill… the hell?" Joker's expression froze up. He stared at the last letter in confusion. The letter had come from the last person he'd thought would send him anything. With trembling hands, he opened the letter right there next to the mail box.

_Dear Ruben,_

_I know it's been a long ass time since we last seen each other, and I'm sure you're still mad at me for bailing out on your sister and my son. I sent this letter because I heard what happened to Marianna. I never would have imagined she would end up behind bars. She was such an angel when we were together. Anyways, I'm getting a little side tracked. The thing is that I don't feel comfortable that my son is all the way out east. I know I might sound like a total culero for barely showing concern for my son. Remember, the reason I left because it would be easier to start my "business" without a wife and child. I know it's a horrible thing to say but there is no point to hide the truth. Now my business is booming. I know you're not into that shady business, but I make just as much as a surgeon does now. I can now afford to give him whatever he wants. I plan to fly out your way this weekend to see my boy. Don't tell him anything, though. I plan on keeping the element of surprise. I'll give you a call once I'm in town._

_-Manolo _

After reading the letter, Joker folded it back up and he put it back into its envelope. His joyful expression had died out and he then felt depressed. It had been five years since he last seen his father, and the memories he had of him were blurry. He remembered how he repeatedly asked his mom when he was coming back, but she would ignore him as if he had nothing to her. When she went to jail, Joker felt as if the world were about to end. The fact that he had lost both of his parents crushed him. Fortunately for him, his uncle took him in before the government did. Nobody wants to go to a group home or orphanage. He heard about all the sob stories of kids who go into the system. His uncle really did well for himself once he left the gang life. He was financially stable and he managed to get a house in the suburbs of Woodcrest.

Out of curiosity, Joker asked his uncle when he first moved in with him if he knew where his father had gone. Hesitantly, Joker's uncle told him, and he started from the very beginning. Joker learned that his uncle and his father were both members of the same gang. At some point, they both saw how meaningless gang banging was. To make a quick buck, they both started to sell crack. They hoped once they made enough money, they would leave the gang life and start life fresh. The problem was once they made enough money, Joker's dad Manolo didn't want to quit selling drugs. He grew addicted to the game. He loved how much money he made from it. Joker's uncle loved it too, but he knew it was too risky to continue pushing. He took his share off the profit, and moved out east to start all over. There he got a job at a car shop as a manager. True he didn't make as much money as he did as a drug dealer, but that was fine with him. Joker's dad on the other hand continued to hustle and at some point he created a drug empire. At some point, he left Joker and his mom because Joker's mom disapproved of drug dealing. Joker's dad wasn't trying to hear any of that.

"Hmm, so he wants to keep the element of surprise, eh. I got something in mind too, but it ain't what he had in mind." Joker smiled smugly as he began to come up with a plan to get even with his pops.

* * *

Once the weekend had come, Joker was filled with anxiety, and he still hadn't mentioned a word about the letter to his uncle.

That Saturday morning while eating breakfast, Joker twitched so much that he had trouble eating his cereal. He couldn't balance the milk and cereal in his spoon. His uncle Ruben was so into the sports section of the paper that he didn't notice his nephew's uneasiness.

"Damn those Patriots. It looks like they are going to the Super Bowl." Ruben crumpled up the paper and threw it to the floor. "The Raider's days are over."

Joker hadn't listened to his uncle's complaining. He was lost in his thoughts. It had been days since he received the letter, yet he still hadn't formulated a plan. Time was ticking, so he had no choice but to turn to outside help. The moment he grew bored with his cereal, he got up from the table and dumped the remaining milk and cereal into the sink.

"Hey Roberto, what are you doing?" Joker's uncle scolded him at once. "Why are you throwing away perfectly good food? Back in my day, I would have to steal for food. Yours is free, and you don't eat it."

"It was stale." Joker lied without turning to look at his uncle. He focused on cleaning his bowl.

"I just bought that cereal two days ago."

"The bag must not have been closed right, I guess." Joker dried his hands after he finished washing his bowl, and then he walked over to the front door. "Hey tio, can I go to the Freeman's? It's the weekend already." Joker wasn't really asking. He just needed the okay from his uncle so he wouldn't get any static from him later.

"Yeah that's fine mijo. Just don't get into anymore fights." Joker left the second his uncle finished his sentence.

Joker walked swiftly as if he needed to be at the Freeman's that very moment. He first rang the doorbell. When there was no answer, he looked down to his wristwatch.

"What the hell? It's already 10:15. How is it that no one be answering the door?" Using this logic, Joker began to banging on the door to make sure someone heard him. Not long after, Granddad answered the door with rage in his eyes.

"Boy, why are you knocking on the door like you the police?! Don't you understand we don't want visitors?!" Granddad yelled right in Joker's face.

"Is that just you, or does that include Riley and Huey?" Joker didn't seem to mind that he was just yelled at. He still wore a cool and collected expression on his face.

"Yes it does, now get!"

"Mr. Freeman, wait-" Granddad slammed the door on Joker's face. "Rude old man," Joker said under his breath, and then he turned to walk away.

"Joker, what is it that you need?" Huey said from the front door before Joker left the front yard. Joker turned around and walked back to the doorstep.

"Huey, I got some major drama, and I need your help." Joker's composure had broken with the thought of his problems. The calm and collected expression he wore earlier had disappeared.

"What's the problem?" Joker fished out the letter sent by his dad from his pocket and then he handed it to Huey. Huey read the letter with a neutral expression on his face.

"I take it that you're nervous about seeing your old man again, huh." Huey handed the letter back to Joker as soon as he finished reading.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen him." Joker sighed deeply as he tried to remember what his dad looked like.

"So what do you need me to help you with?"

"I want to get him back for leaving me and my mom. We struggled a lot without him." Joker felt his blood pump faster with each passing second. "So do you think you can help me?"

"What is there to do? To be honest, I don't know what to do it this situation."

"Damn, you're right."

"But maybe I'm not the one you should be taking to. I can't believe I'm saying this, but possibly, Riley might be able to help you." Huey didn't think it was possible for his brother to help someone in a problem. But when it came to plans of revenge and the like, Riley showed much promise. He could have kidnapped Opera if he hadn't had such morons like Ed and Rummy as partners in crime.

Huey let Joker into the house and took him to the living room where Riley was. Granddad wasn't too satisfied about having Joker in his house after he knocked on his door in such a disrespectful manner. After Joker told Riley his problem, Riley agreed to help a homie in need. It took awhile, but Riley was able to come up with a plan. It wasn't what Joker had expected, and Huey expected that Riley's plan was going to be a failure.

"Listen Huey, don't be dissin' my plan unless you got something better. And don't forget your part." Riley said to Huey after Huey criticized his plan.

"So now what?" Joker asked afterwards.

"We head down to your spot to put this plan in action." Riley was excited to see if his plan could succeed.

* * *

The three of them walked down to Joker's house. As they got closer, they saw a black Cadillac in the driveway. As they walked up the front lawn, Joker saw the stickers on the window indicating it was a rent a car. His dad must have wanted to look good driving into the 'burbs. Right by the front door, all three of them could hear yelling. It was hard to understand what was being said, but Joker knew the voice yelling was coming from his uncle.

"Damn Joker, you weren't kidding when you said you had drama." Riley said as soon as he heard the yelling.

Joker tried hard not to shake as he opened the door so he wouldn't look like a punk in front of the Freeman brothers, but he couldn't. Huey saw his uneasiness, so he opened the door for him. The three of them made their way to the kitchen where the yelling was taking place. Huey and Riley stopped behind the wall near the kitchen, and let Joker walk on his own to inside of it without noticing the Freeman brothers leaving his side.

His uncle stopped yelling once he saw him. The tall man standing across from him turned to see what he was looking at. For the first time in five years, Joker saw his fathers face.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. My laptop is super slow.


	6. Home

**Chapter 6:** Home

* * *

"My God, you have grown so much my son." Joker's dad smiled widely as he spoke.

An awestruck Joker was an able to move, much less respond to his father's comment. How could he? How could he easily respond to a man who abandoned him a long time ago?

Huey and Riley were absolutely silent as they watched the scene not far off. The tension was getting thicker with every passing second that even the Freeman brother's could feel it.

"Roberto my boy, forgive me about the past. Things just got crazy, you know." Joker's dad finally spoke. His voice sounded sincere, but he was a known liar, so who knows if it was genuine. "But I did what I did for you. I can afford to raise you, and make sure you live right."

"Live right! How can I live right if you still sell drugs?" Joker finally spoke. With the fires of hell in his eyes, he looked straight his father.

Huey nodded his head in approval. He was glad that Joker understood that drug dealing was destructive.

"_Yeah, you tell him Joker!" _Riley screamed in his head. He was so excited about Joker showing what he's got that he didn't realize that he was speaking out against the people he idolized.

Joker's dad took a step back at his son's outburst. He knew it was gonna take a lot of convincing to get his son to go back with him to Los Angeles.

"Roberto, listen to me…"

"No, you listen to me! I don't need you anymore! I needed you five years ago when I still lived in the 'hood." Joker slowly began to go from red to his normal, slightly tanned skin. "Now I got my uncle who has a legal job and doesn't leave me alone without telling where he's going. Plus, I don't have to worry about being an innocent bystander in this neighborhood. Sure, it's boring here from time to time, but I'm starting to like it here. I finally got a girlfriend, and two friends that are my age."

"So you're starting to like living in a neighborhood full of _gringos _that don't even feel comfortable about you living here? It seems it was a major mistake for me to leave you. Now you're all soft and shit." Joker's dad cool and collected attitude had changed to one pissed off one.

"I ain't soft, just smart. Why would I go back to the 'hood when I'm already in the 'burbs? Then there's the chance of you goin' to prison if you get caught. Even the great Pablo Escobar got caught. If you go to jail, I'll just end up back here. So why should I go all the way over there, when I'll just end up back here?" Huey was impressed with Joker's reasoning. Joker just looked and acted just like another idiot gangster from the ghetto, but he argued like a well educated lawyer.

Things went back to total silence soon after. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. Joker's uncle finally spoke to end the silence.

"I think it's time you left, Manolo," He said lowly.

Joker's dad hesitated, but he knew it was best to leave. He stormed out in obvious rage, ignoring Huey and Riley who were still by the door on his way out. The door was slammed so hard that it sounded like it had cracked in half. Huey and Riley left their hiding spot, and walked over to their friend.

"You feel better Joker?" Huey asked.

"A hell of a lot better." Joker said simply.

"So you actually like Woodcrest?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"To be honest, I do. More good things happened to me in the few days I've lived here than the many years I've lived in L.A."

"I'm glad you're not another dumbass like Riley?" Huey complemented Joker in his own way.

"I know you ain't dissin' me Huey." Joker could sense an argument coming up.

"I am dissin' you. That shows how much you know."

"I'm gonna love livin' here." Joker said to himself as the Freeman brothers continued to argue.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:** Just because Guess Ese's Coming to Town is over, that doesn't mean there won't be more Joker. I made this story to introduce him. I plan to use him in stories in the future.


End file.
